


the devil's heaven

by WhiteOrchids_N



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, after season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOrchids_N/pseuds/WhiteOrchids_N
Summary: Lucifer is forced to go back to hell, but he notices that the earth has changed him more than he ever realised. Not only the earth has changed him. He had gotten used to having living humans around him, and he had definitely gotten used to having Chloe Decker around him.When times in hell get rough, he makes his own deal with a devil about secret escapes to visit Chloe. She on the other hand is normally unaware of his visits, until....





	1. Cyan Ottoman

He’s sitting on her cyan ottoman, with his legs folded. He’s wearing his dark suit trousers and his matching vest, along with a white shirt. In his breast pocket of his vest was still a neatly folded red pocket square. Red is in the end still his signature colour. He had been wearing this outfit ever since he left. By now it’s strange to remember how, back in his years on earth, he was quite the fashionista. He had many suits, and not the cheapest ones. At contrary even, no suit was too expensive for him. But lately he hadn’t even had time to think about changing into another one. Let along he felt up for it. Who’d he do it for anyways? For all the dreary miss creatures who were long passed their living days?

It’s only right at this moment, sitting on the cyan ottoman, that he cringed at himself for wearing this outfit for so long already. He missed wearing his favourite, claret coloured suit or his three piece costume with his light blue shirt. An another thing he desperately missed from earth is his Bourbon Whiskey, or no, maybe even more the Jamaican Amber Rum... He doesn’t even dare to think about the Cognac Brandy what makes him wet his lips already. He misses going out, teasing Maze, solving cases.. Wanting to admit it or not, he just misses humans... And one in particular. All the things he misses from above we’re not the reason he was sitting on the horrible coloured ottoman after all...

The reason he was sitting there, was right in front of him. A couple minutes ago, the room had been pitch dark, but his eyes had slowly but surely adapted to the night. He could easily make out her figure, laying rolled up in a ball, by now. Even though it had been a hot summer day, she still has her blanket covering her up to the waist. Her blond hair was softly draped over her pillow as she was sleeping peacefully.

From time to time, she smacked a couple times in her sleep, which would normally not been the cutest and most attractive way to see a person. Yet, he smiled secretly every time she did so. Somehow he seemed to think it’s adorable.

He came down on earth to calm down for a while and organize his thoughts. Not by drinking a Bourbon or a Cognac, not by going partying in Lux, not even by driving in his corvette... No. For some it might sound creepy, but what really gave him time to think and let out a deep breathe, is by watching a detective sleep. Not just any detective, but his detective Chloe Decker.

_His_. He thinks back on the last words he heard her say to him. Sometimes when he’s in hell, he can barely believe that his life on earth has actually taken place. Often times, he thinks he might’ve just made it up to keep him going. Getting back here, on this damn horrifying ottoman, he remembers that he hadn’t made it up. That she actually exists and that she’s real. Touchable, but not for him. Yet she loves him. She had told him that much. His eyes wonder to her lips, which he had kissed goodbye almost six months ago.

It pains him to think about how this might all be his Father’s doing. Making him find a person as wonderful and special as the detective, not only letting him fall for her but making it likewise, just for them to not be able to be together. He had been forced to be the ruler of hell for so long already. Hadn’t that been enough punishment for his rebellion?

He'd even try to understand why his Father keeps on punishing him, but what he couldn’t figure out is why God would drag Chloe along in all this and hurt her the same way he’s hurt. The one thing he’s sure about is that Chloe Decker did not deserve any of this. Maybe she did not even deserve meeting him in the first place. But those thoughts he tried to shrug away to a far place inside his mind, because it saddened him too much to think what a burden he must’ve become in her life. The least thing he could do now is keep an eye on her and make sure she’s alright.

Before he could even finish that thought, he got suddenly struck by her arm reaching out of the bed towards the nightstand. Her hand got a hold of the glass of water, right before her free arm pushed her figure to sit right up on the bed. Sleepily she put the glass of water against her lips and let the water gulp down her throat.

He kept himself as quiet as he could, hoping to stay invisible in the darkness of the room. But the second she tilted the glass away from her lips again, a frown appeared on her features. That very same second, she squinted her eyes into tiny little slits, which was right before she completely freaked out.

A loud gasp filled the room, as the water hit the mattress, followed by the glass, tumbling off the bed and shattering into a million pieced. He winces by the noise. She jumps behind on the bed, squeezing her legs up against one another, while in a reflex reaching her hand towards the shelf of her nightstand. 

_Bloody hell_. Lucifer thought. He thought about his options, but it wasn't as if he had many. He could try to run away but knowing their history with guns, he's aware she ain't afraid to use them. What other options dit he have than just staying put? 

In only what felt like two seconds tops, she was indeed pointing a gun towards him, while yelling.

“Who is there?”, she has a terrified look on her face, which makes him feel rather awful. He instantly throws his arms in the air, showing he’s unarmed.

“I wouldn’t shoot me a second time if I were you”, He speaks with the softest, most soothing voice, afraid her offspring will wake up from all their noise.

By the sound of his British accent, her eyes grow big and her mouth slightly fall open. "Especially not considering you make me vulnerable”,

“Lucifer?”, she stumbles out in completely amazement, while reaching with her free hand to turn on her nightlight. Even though the gun is still pointed his way, he drops his arms back to beside his body.

“I’m afraid so”, He says while he softly raises from the pouf.

“What--”, She stumbels out confused while she pauses to go on. “What are you doing here?”, her voice shakes. 

He stands at the end of her bed for a couple seconds, hesitating whether to sit down or not. Gently he decides to do so. 

Their eyes meet and Lucifer could instantly tell how baffled Chloe was. He wants to answer her question and make her eyes grow softer again, but he honestly does not quite know what to say. So instead he just reaches his hand towards the gun that is still awfully unpleasantly pointing his way. Slowly he lays his hand on hers holding the gun, and easily lowers it down till it fell down on top of the bed. 

Their eyes had stayed locked the whole time, not even blinking away once. Till suddenly her glance shifts towards his hand still resting on top of hers.

“You’re really here”, she says when she feels the warmth of his touch. After all she had had similar dreams like this, where he’d suddenly appear in front of her. But it were only dreams. But now she could feel him, touch him. She takes her hand away from under his and lays it on top giving his a soft squeeze. "You're real", she says bewildered. 

“I am”, He whispers with soft, but concerned eyes. She stays paralyzed for a couple seconds staring at their hands, which causes him to softly wipe his thumb over her knuckles.

Then suddenly she jumps up from her crouched position and throws her arms around his neck. It catches Lucifer completely off guard, but yet he doesn’t hesitate to softly slides his hands around her back. The palm of his hands fall against the soft fabric of her blue pyjama shirt that she was wearing. He liked the colour blue on her. Who we kidding? He liked every colour on her. Her embrace is tight though, which throws him back to that time when he went into a room filled with poisoned gas for a case. She had been worried about him and the second they reunited, she had hugged him, just like she’s hugging him right now. Tight and as if she does not want to ever let go.

“I can’t believe you’re here”, she whispers into his neck. Her breath on his skin gave Lucifer goose bumps, to which he softly smiled. He hadn’t felt those since the last time they spoke. The longer they hugged, the more relaxed Lucifer got. He gently lays his head down on her shoulder and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. After about ten seconds, the tip of her fingers caresses gently over the nape of his neck, as she leans away from their embrace.

Lucifer’s eyes instantly fill with worry when he finds Chloe’s emotional ones. A single tear has even rolled down her cheek. Without even thinking, Lucifer reaches his hand towards her cheek and wipes it away.

“I’m so sorry detective, I didn’t mean to upset you”, Chloe let out a tiny chuckle because of that, remembering how only Lucifer wouldn’t see the difference between happy and sad tears.

“You didn’t upset me”, she shakes her head, to which he frowns a little dazzled. “I’m just happy you’re here”,

He lets out a small huff as a tiny, sweet smile follows.

“But what are you doing here?”, she says then finally, while she brushes some of her hair out of her face. “Are you like –um—back or?”

“No”, He immediately interrupts her, not wanting to get her hopes up.

“Oh”, she says while nodding a bit. When he stays silent after that, she gives him another questioning look while tilting her head to one side. “Then how come you’re here?”,

“I guess I just missed the earth too much”,

She hummed softly while looking down from his gaze. “The earth, hah?”,

He hummed while shrugging softly. “And I was just checking up on you”,

She threw her eyes back up with a mischievous smile, seeing right through him.

“What do you miss so much on earth?”, she asks casually. “Probably playing piano with some drinks, right?”, she jokes partly, to which he chuckles as well.

“Well yes, I haven’t done that in a while”, Chloe realises by now that he just came down here to simply sit in the corner of her room, nothing more, nothing less.

“No piano in hell?”, He looks up surprised by such a ridiculous question, to find her joking. Her amused expression, just makes him chuckle a bit shyly.

“How long are you staying?”,

“I’m not staying”, he says directly, watching her face fall, which breaks his heart. “I always go back within an hour. We don’t want lost souls running around LA again, do we?”, He chuckles sarcastically, wanting to make it sound funny. But the way he let out the laugh, said enough of how he felt about all of this.

“Always?”, she asks suddenly very seriously and curiously. He simply nods without saying another word. “This is not the first time you’re here again?”

He chuckles sweetly, while shaking his head.

“I just want to see for myself that you’re fine”,

She seems surprised, Lucifer knows that much. For a few seconds she stays silent as if she’s making the puzzle fit.

“How often have you watched me sleep?”, She sounds sincerely interested.

He casually shrugs while thinking hard. “Phew”, He pauses and frowns. “I’m not sure”, and it’s an honest answer, he lost count along the way and so he told her that in the beginning, he forced himself to stay in hell, but he got really miserable because of it. He worried about her and started to get distracted at the job. So he made a deal with himself. A deal with the devil. 

“What kind of deal?”, She asks then. 

“That whenever I feel distracted, I get down here and see for myself that you’re ok. As long as you or anyone else doesn’t see me, things would be ok”,

She sighs while shaking her head. “Why wasn’t I supposed to see you?”,

He huffs with a miserable smile. “How could I talk to _you_, let _you_ see me one hour and be able to do what I have to do in Hell in the next hour?”

An apologetic smile came to her lips as she reached her hand upwards. It landed against his stubbly cheek, to which he closed his eyes for a couple seconds.

“I couldn’t talk to you because you remind me that I can be more than just a monster, but in there--”, he shuts down suddenly while talking about the hell. He swallows while opening his eyes again. “In there I have to be nothing but”,

Her fingers slide over his sideburns, into his hair. “You’re wrong about one thing though”, she whispers softly. “You’re not a monster”,

He huffs again while shaking his head. ”I am”,

“No you’re not. I know who you are, Lucifer. And yes, they force you to be the devil, they force you to punish. But you’re a good man”,

He shoots her a kind smile, but she’s not ready yet. 

“And I get that me seeing the good in you might be the reason you couldn’t talk to me, but I’m not gonna sit here and let you break yourself down over something you are not”, she says bluntly and this honesty and directness had surprised him. “I know you, and you are so much more than the devil. Or do I need to remind you that you went back to hell to save everyone here? You’re not the villain in this story!”

He takes in a deep breath and lets it go after a couple of seconds. He looks at her and he just knows how badly she means those words. 

“I almost have to get back”, He says, touched by her words, but not quite having the skill to express that much. To his luck, Chloe knows him very well, so he doesn’t even need to say a single thing.

“I know”, she answers. They stare at each other for some more seconds, until he shyly chuckles away.

“Very well”, he says then, as he makes a move to get off of the bed.

"Can we just talk some more?", she asks while her hand falls on top of his knee. "Just a couple minutes", 

He nods while turning his body her way again. "Sure", 

They talked for quite a while about whatever popped up in their heads. They shared some laughs, but they kept feeling the elephant in the room that he had to leave again soon. Just thinking about going back to how things were before she got in bed, not knowing if she'll ever see him again, not knowing if he's ok, made her feel nauseous. 

“You know, you can always wake me up when you come back”, she says then suddenly, trying to get into the conversation. 

“That would be against the rules of my deal, wouldn’t it be?”, he says with a grimace.

“Since when do you care about rules?”, She says, making him let out a few chuckles.

“Touché”, because it's true. He doesn't, not when it only involves him though. 

“Besides”, she starts then while letting her hand fall in his. She gently intertwines their fingers. “It’s not fair that you can come and check up on me, when I can’t do the same”,

“I’ll think about it”, the words end up rolling over his lips without him having much control over it. She nods hopefully, and all he can do is wish that he hadn’t given her false hope.

“Don’t wait up though”, he says then. “Next time you’ll see me, is because I’ll want you to see me”, he makes clear. He doesn’t want her to lose her sleep over him whether or not showing up in her room.

She nods, while loosening her hand from his. Instead she reaches her arm out towards him, inviting him in for a hug. He smiles a bit shyly, before hopping a seat closer on the bed, meeting her halfway. This time the hug was looser. Her arms go softly around his neck and one of her hands disappear within his hair. He simply holds her close in his arms as he takes in everything in this moment. From the way her fingers softly massage over his sculp to the way her hair smells like lavender.

They leave each other's arms as Chloe moves her hands towards his cheeks. They look at each other for just a second, before Chloe leans her forehead against his.

He almost forgets to breath, yet he felt Chloe’s uneven breath against his skin.

“I know this is unfair, but I don’t want you to go”, she whispers then the truth she had been trying her hardest to supress.

“I do have that effect on people”, he whispers back, to which they both softly smile. Lucifer even quickly opens his eyes to see if he got her to smile as well.

“Promise me this is not goodbye forever”, she says more to herself, but he heard it anyway. His hand touches her cheek and he softly caresses his thumb right under her ear.

“I can’t promise th--”

“Please”, She says softly to which he swallows. He caresses his thumb over her cheek a few more times and looks up. Their eyes meet and Chloe could feel her heart start beating faster.

“I promise”, he says then suddenly, against better judgement. Before he can even regret his promise, she moves her hands back to around his neck, into his hair as she presses her lips on his.

He instantly responds to the kiss by pulling her closer to him. They separate for a second to look each other in the eye. Out of the corner of Lucifer’s eyes he could see the sun starting to come up from under the curtains. He knows it’s his sign to leave, but he really doesn’t want to. So instead Lucifer smiles up at her again and softly nuzzles his nose to hers again. They separate a few more inches, as Lucifer softly caresses his thumb over her lips. The second Chloe closes her eyes, he leans in closer again and brushes his lips against hers. Carefully his mouth parts her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves. Chloe feels the shivers on her spine as she willingly answers his lips. She gets her entire body closer towards him until they’re almost chest to chest. She tilts her body up, so that her arms slight down all the way over his shoulders. He arches his neck to look up at her, perched above him. She kisses him slowly as her head is slightly above his now. In the meanwhile Lucifer softly moves his hands to Chloe’s side, to steady her within their kiss. Her pyjama shirt had slightly shoved up when he had softly moved his hands over her sides. His pinkies touched her bare skin by now, which tickled a little. She smiled against his lips because of it, causing Lucifer to smile along.

“Oehhh”, he says with a naughty voice in between kisses. “Tickles, good to know”,

She smiles once more while pulling away to look back into his hazel eyes. She slightly shakes her head backwards to get her hair out of her face. When she looks back down she finds him beaming up at her and she gently caresses his cheek.

“Sun’s getting up”, she whispers then, to which he nods regretfully. She sighs while allowing her forehead to rest on top of his shoulder for a couple seconds. After a couple seconds he plants a kiss on her sleep.

She grunts when she lifts her head from off his shoulder. Quickly she pecks his lips one last time before retrieving her body from his a little.

Lucifer slowly starts getting up from on the bed. He lets out a rather loud sigh, while straightening his vest. As he looks back down at his outfit, he makes a mental note to himself to change his suit soon. When he turns around, Chloe’s sitting on the bed still giving him a smile that she tried her hardest to look real. But he knew how she felt, because he felt the exact same.

He leaned down and brushed his lips on top of her forehead.

“I’ll find my way back to you”, he says then, determined, as if not talking to her again, not kissing her again, not feeling her hands in his hair again, somehow no longer seemed an option. It could and would no longer be true.

He shots her one last smile before walking towards her bedroom door. When he’s at the door, he looks over his shoulder one last time, to find her smiling at him a bit sadly. Nevertheless, he had to turn his heart into a stone and force himself to keep walking till he eventually leaves her house.

As he spread his wings out and rose up from her driveway, a gnawing feeling came to mind. It felt like he just now got kicked out of heaven for the second time. This time it wasn’t the heaven his dad had created and it wasn’t the heaven his dad had banned him from. This time it was his own kind of heaven, the one he had found and created himself, along with Chloe... So, shouldn’t he be the one that determines what happens with it? Shouldn’t he be the one that decides whether he gets kicked out from it or not? Somehow Lucifer felt a sparkle of hope that it might actually be his heaven, so his faith, so his saying. He just has to find a way to get back to it and leave the hell behind for good.

Second chance for the devil, could it be?


	2. Post It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalllyyyy the second chapter, hope you haven't forgotten this one!

As she sipped on her glass of water, she had piercing look out of her kitchen window. In its reflection she notices the glass in between her fingers. It was one of her long drink glasses. She used to have six of those. Not any longer since Lucifer's visit over three weeks ago. Her mind brought her back to that night. A couple minutes after he left, she had gotten up and started picking up the glass pieces with her dust pan. As Chloe was stuck in all her thoughts, she suddenly cut her finger by a large, sharp piece of glass. She gasped while quickly putting her finger against her lips. To her luck, It wasn't that deep, yet somehow she felt like crying. Her heart ached, but she was trying to push it away. You could think that seeing him would’ve made things better for a while, that she would feel at least a bit happier. But it was quite the opposite. Mostly because she hadn’t missed the fact that at first, he didn’t seem like him. His suit was all wrinkled and his hair was rather messy, but that wasn’t even what had caught her eye the most. What did was the look on his face. It somehow resembled to the time right after Father Frank was killed. He never admitted to her how hurt he felt because of that, just like he hadn’t admitted to himself that Father Frank had become a friend of his. Chloe had fallen from her squatted position to her but, leaning against the wooden side of her bed. Her finger was barely bleeding, yet she could not keep the tears from fallen. She gave herself a minute to feel sad and let the tears run. Only one minute though, as she soon wiped the back of her hand over her cheeks and finished cleaning up.

"Mommy?", Trixie startles her out of her daydreaming. She is wearing her goofy, pink button up pyjama's covered with a donut patron.

"Hey monkey", she twitches in a weak smile while putting her long drink glass down in the sink. "You brushed your teeth?",

Trixie nods while showing off a bright smile to prove her point. Chloe chuckles while walking her way.

"Good girl, let's go tug you in", Her hand fall on Trixie's upper back while leading them towards Trixie's bedroom.

Chloe listens to Trixie reading aloud some pages of her book. Ever since Trixie had started reading, the position had switched and Trixie had started reading to her mom. It’s crazy how much Trixie loves reading, almost as much as she loved chocolate pie which says a lot. Not to miss that she was quite good at it as well. The girl was way ahead of her age.

After Harry Potter got his first ride on a broomstick, Chloe watches the clock and calls out that the rest of the chapter will be for tomorrow. Trixie closes the book and leaves it on her nightstand. Within a minute mother and daughter hug and kiss goodnight and the lights are dimmed

Even though it’s only 8:30, Chloe changes into some light blue pyjamas and drops down on her matrass as well. She glances at her cyan ottoman and lets out a sigh. It hadn't seemed real, that night. She often thinks that she dreamt it. The broken glass was the only thing that proved that she didn’t. He had actually been here. And they had a few laughs, and well, a few kisses.

By that thought, she gently drops her head on her pillow as she felt a soft, secret smile appear on her lips. It had felt good, being with him like that. If it wasn’t for the situation they were in, she would’ve had a love-fooled smile by now.

Her eyes gaze up towards the ceiling. The smile had faintly started to fade, as she remembers she won’t be kissing him anytime soon, who knows ever. In the day she keeps her life busy by taking care of Trixie and going to work. But as soon as her little monkey's in bed and the work's done, it’s just her and her thoughts. 

Both her hands rub over her features a couple of times, disappearing into her blond hairs. She lays still for a minute, until she suddenly couldn’t take it no more. She quickly rolled from her back to her stomach and reached her hand out towards her nightstand. She going through the drawer, which was completely filled with balled up post its, in all kinds of colours. After rumbling a couple seconds, she finally got a hold on her post it cube.

All the balled up post-its were covered with her handwriting. The messages vary from simple questions to a short story of how her day went. Every night since she spotted him in the corner of her bedroom, she had wrote him a note. He had never answered though, so she wouldn’t know if he even had come back again. She thinks about what she would write him this time. Nothing truly special happened today. Well there was quite a hard case going on, but it was hard to keep her focus on the job lately. She felt stuck with this case and all she could think about was how she could really use his help with this one. She’s about to write down ‘_I could use your help on this case’ _but that sounds so dull, so she changes her mind. ‘_Solving crimes is harder without you’ _Maybe that one? She even writes the words down this time, but instantly frowns. That’s not it, she thinks, when she sees her handwriting on the piece of paper. She squeezes it into a ball and throws them with the others. She takes a new post-it and just starts writing from the heart.

"I really miss you a lot"

She glances at her words with a soft sigh. It’s the simple truth. So she jerks the post if off of the cube and throws her legs over the side of the bed. Silently she takes a few steps and carefully puts the post it on top of the ottoman. While using her pointing finger, she rubs a couple of times over the glued part until it seemed to stick.

Soon she climbs back in bed and instantly turns down the lights. She’s done thinking and all she really wanted to do know is sleep. Luckily the exhaustion immediately hit over her.

The next morning she wakes up by her alarm. She winces and grunts, even though she had quite a long and good night of sleep. For Chloe that never matter though, as she was not really a morning person.

Gruntingly, she reaches to her phone to keep it from buzzing. A deep breathe leaves her mouth while she softly wipes her hands over her sleepy eyes. As she’s starting to wake up bit by bit, she gives her mind the chance to go over the important parts of her coming day. It's right in that moment that she jumps up on the bed. _Trixie has gym glass, shoot!_

Thinking she could still hand wash her gym clothes, she had obviously forgotten to wash, and drop them in the dryer in time, she realizes she has to get up very soon. That means no more snoozing, which is not the best way to start her day.

She squints her eyes at first by the sunbeams that peaked through her curtains. She brought a hand through her hair, while sleepily moving her legs from under the blankets. When her eyes got used to the sunbeams, she threw her legs out of bed, in an attempt to get up. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees her cyan, empty ottoman.

Wait? Empty? She snaps her eyes to the piece of furniture. Empty! Her lips separate in surprise and she jumps out of bed to basically sprint towards the ottoman.

_It must have fallen off,_ she thought at first, as she searches under the puff. No such luck there. Laying flat on her stomach she eyed under her closets, her bed and once more under the ottoman, but nothing found. In pure disbelief she even ended up sweeping her hand over the top of the ottoman, to make sure it really wasn't there. As if it would've made more sense if it had suddenly turned invisible. It’s in this position, sitting with her legs crossed, obsessively caressing her hand over the ottoman, that Trixie surprised her.

"What are you doing?",

A completely stunned Chloe looked at her daughter's confused face.

"Cleaning", she said, and a frown instantly appears on Chloe’s face as she winces at her poor try of an excuse. She doesn’t think about it for too long though, as she quickly shoots Trixie a bewildered smile. Before Trixie could ask more, curious questions about why her mother would be cleaning first thing in the morning, Chloe spoke up.

"You slept well Monkey?", her daughter nods, still giving her a weird glance. "So you haven't woken up in the middle of the night and come in here by any chance?"

The kid frowned but ended up shaking her head.

"Why?",

"Well pumpkin, I lost something”, she says with a confused, funny laugh, “and I thought that maybe you might've put it someplace else", Chloe explains, but Trixie shrugs and shakes her head.

"Wasn't me mom. What did you lose?",

Chloe simply smiles and closes her eyes for a few seconds. "Nothing to worry about". She says as a bright smile grows on her lips, knowing he must’ve been here. "Let's have breakfast, shall we?"

All throughout breakfast, and to be fair throughout the entire day, she keeps thinking about him and wondered how and what he is doing. She is worried about him. But knowing that he has read her words, brought her ease somehow. Especially since he has even taken it with him.

What she doesn’t know is that he had folded the post it neatly, with a soft smile on his lips, as he gently placed it in his breast pocket, along with his red square. His eyes had glinted. Her words were so simply and yet so strong. Knowing that he is actually missed by someone that genuinely cared about him, for him, made him even feel a lump in his throat. He wanted nothing less than to keep these words close to him and look at them whenever he could use it.

Something else she doesn't know is that it hadn't been the first post it of her he has read. He had read a lot of them, but never responded, knowing it would only make things harder. He hadn't given any sign that he had been back for the same reason. When he faced her again, he wanted to have made progress and wanted to be able to tell her good news. But sadly enough, things weren't that easy. He had already given her a sprinkle of false hope by getting caught last time. He doesn't want to feed that sprinkle unless he's sure it isn't with false hope.

Yet last night he took the post it along, because the longer they stayed apart, the more distant he felt from himself. He felt as if he didn't have much control over things any longer. He’s like a car driving on autopilot. Keeping the post it with him gave him courage every time he re-read the words. He knows that he needs to keep on searching for ways to get the control back over his life. Over their life, together. For all his years on earth, there had been nothing he desired more than being with her, but there had also been nothing that he feared more. Because he hadn't done this yet. He had never fallen in love with someone, he had never been a boyfriend. It was all new to him. He had been sure he wouldn't be good at it, while she, she deserved the very best. But right now, looking literally down from a distance, he had no fears left.

In the next weeks, Lucifer got in touch with Amenadiel. He had been really relieved to see Lucifer again and to not be in front of the Lucifer who once ruled hell. He hadn’t turned back cold and bitter, which came as a surprise and a relief. Together they tried to find a way to get Lucifer out of hell, for good, without lost souls wandering around the earth.

Lucifer had to admit that ever since he contacted Amenadiel and asked him for help, he had felt less lost. Amenadiel’s visits were regular and a part of his week. Lucifer wouldn’t admit it because it’s way too cheesy for him, but he actually looked forward to seeing his brother. He often talked about Charlie and how he was growing pretty fast. He had once even brought a picture and gave it to Lucifer. Another thing he kept safely in his chest pocket. Except for Charlie and figuring out a way to free Lucifer, Amenadiel brought along some of the gossip as well. Apparently Maze and Eve started dating, which came as a complete surprise to Lucifer. He liked it though and made some funny comments about it to Amenadiel, who had rolled his eyes.

Around three months passed again, with no progress. They had talked a lot about trying to train a previous human who ended up in hell to become the new leader, but no such things seemed possible without being a divine creature. One day Amenadiel arrived and he looked different. He had a stern, puzzled look on his face, as if he was still trying to figure something out. His mind seemed to work overtime.

“What is it, brother?”, Lucifer had asked with a concerned voice. He took a couple steps closer as he gave Amenadiel a piercing glance. He spoke softly:  
“I think I might have an actual idea, Luci”,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chapter 3 ready for you all !!!  
But let me know what you think , if you like it or not ! 
> 
> xoxo


	3. White, Buttonhole Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Here I am again!!  
Enjoy the new chapter :D

A couple days later, Chloe cluelessly wakes up from a good night of sleep. Trixie’s with Dan this week, but she’s sure they’ll drop by a little past noon. It’s Saturday and there was no work to get to, so she stays put for a while under her covers. She answers a couple texts, including one to Maze and Linda, before she puts her phone down and starts stretching.

While letting out a silent yawn, she uses her hands to softly push her body upwards on the bed. It was a little past nine a.m. so the room was almost completely lit.

The first thing her eyes land on is something white laying on top of the ottoman. She frowns sleepily, while rubbing her eyes, just to make sure it is actually there. When it appeared so, she got afraid to get excited. Because maybe she had just left something there last night? But who was she kidding, she didn’t use the ottoman any longer. With a careful, tiny smile she moves her legs breezily from under the blankets, till her bare feet touch the wooden floor.

With calm steps, she makes her way towards the puff, as if to built up the anticipation even more. On top of the blue ottoman lays a white, buttonhole flower. Her finger breezes lightly over one of the tiny leaves. In a flash she remembers Lucifer standing in front of her and pinning the flower onto her then dusty coloured shirt. It had been after she told Lucifer that she never had any high school experiences, after a high school related case. Now she thinks back on it, that must’ve been over two year ago already. Yet her heart already pounded in her chest whenever he shot her certain glances. Before she even realises, her eyes has filled and the careful smile had made place for a bright one. With a slightly shivering hand, she reaches for the flower.

The second she tilt it up, a post-it appeared, sticking to the ottoman.

_Happy birthday detective. Love, Lucifer_

And just like that, it gets harder to breathe. She swallows while gently squatting down. Her fingers faintly caress over the post-it. A single, happy tear fell over her cheek. She hadn’t seen him in months, hadn’t even heard from him. And now she simply couldn’t believe that this might be real, let’s say she was 99% sure this was a dream.

“I see you found the flower”,

Chloe snaps her head towards the doorframe, where the British accent came from. Lucifer’s warm smile and glowing eyes greet her. He is wearing a black suit with a blue shirt tucked in and his hair and beard seem cleaned up since the last time she saw him. In complete surprise, her smile turn into a beam, as she softly raises up from her squatted position.

She looks at him with tear-streaked eyes before quickly closing the distance between them. She throws her arms around his neck, simultaneously as he hooks his tightly around her waist. In the crook of his neck, she rests her face, while she softly allows a few tears to fall.

They hold on to each other tightly for a good minute.  
“Happy birthday, Chloe”, he says in a low whisper and breezily pecks a kiss on her temple. 

Chloe retrieves her head to look in his shimmering eyes. She instantly could tell that he looked happier than a couple months ago. She stares at him with a fascinated look, which causes him to smirk. She feels his hand gently land on her cheek, to which she finally unlocks their eyes to happily close them the second his thumb brushes over her skin. “I miss you, too”, he says then, as a very late response to the post-it.

Chloe opens her eyes for a second, to see how his eyes has gotten to gleam. Lucifer takes the flower from her and moves in even closer. With one hand he slowly pushes her blond, wavy hair back over her shoulder and carefully pins the flower on her long, blue pyjama shirt that she wears like a dress. It does look kinda funny.

When they lock eyes again, both were grinning and ready to burst into chuckles.

“That’s gonna be a new fashion trend, let me tell you that”, Chloe says, which is all they need to start chuckling for a few seconds.

Not for long though, as soon the chuckles die out and all that’s left are the mushy smiles on their faces. They stand still for a couple of seconds, just taking this moment in. But their eye contact get more intense by the second and Chloe could feel her heart beating in her chest. In just one second time, she reaches her arms up towards his neck, pulls him closer and brushes her lips longingly on his.

It’s a hard kiss, one that says just how much they missed each other. After a couple seconds their lips detach, but the tip of their noses stay touched. They just look at each other once more, both shooting one another a smile. This time it’s Lucifer who leans in first. His lips gently take hers, as he glides the tip of his fingers from the nape of her neck into her hair.

The kisses start out softly as they seemed to discover each other. It’s not until Lucifer’s hand carefully travels under her pyjama shirt, that the kisses heathen up.

Lucifer feels her tiny hands travel delicately under his vest, all the way up to his shoulder. His entire body feels on fire just by such a simple touch. She pushes the black vest down a little, letting him do the last work by wobbling his arms out of it, until it falls on the floor.

As soon as his arms are free once more, he pulls her closer again while kissing her deeply. The second Chloe goes in to unbutton his shirt, she feels his heart racing in his chest. She separates for a second, just to look at him. His breathing has gotten uneven, which makes her bite her lip with a smile. The second he smiles back a rather shy, sensitive smile, she can’t help but feel her heart swell up. People mostly know him as this charming guy who likes to act tough and flirty. But she knows that’s only a small part of him. Because here he is, standing in front of her with a humble and fragile smile. She tenderly brushes her lips against his again, pulling him in for a long, meaningful kiss, before she goes on unbuttoning. The unbuttoning does not go so smoothly, to which Lucifer jumps in and starts helping blindly. Yet even with four pair of hands, it doesn’t progress.

They softly break away for a second, so Lucifer can stare down the buttons and try to unbutton them himself. He chuckles while doing so, while mumbling ‘_This damn shirt, I swear’_

Chloe joins with a tiny chuckle, until the buttons were practically undone. That did give her the time to secretly check him out. Of course she had seen him like this before quite often, but under very different circumstances. So she knew what she could expect. But having him stand in front of her like this, does give her chills.

As soon as the shirt lands on the floor, Lucifer hooks an arm around her and gives her an amused, raised eyebrow.

“Like what you’re seeing?”, He jokes partly, but still half cocky, because he knows very well he’s a good looking man with a great looking body. With an amused chuckle, she shakes her head in disbelief. She throws her arms tightly around his neck and leans in to practically whisper against his lips.

“It’s ok”, she teases, before locking her lips with his and fondly kissing him. She shuffles him along, by taking steps backwards until her legs touch the end of the bed. He lightly tilts her up a little, to which she squealed, to be able to softly lower her down on the bed.

Chloe moves her head back, as he lowers his kisses to her neck. He stops for just a second and moves a little lower. She feels his soft lips on top of her tight. Her breathing started to become very uneven. Gently he moves his lips upwards, leaving a trace of kisses on her tight all the way up to her stomach. She feels Lucifer’s hands on the hem of her shirts, which causes her to tilt her butt slightly up, so he could delicately move her shirt along to clear more skin.

Their eyes stayed locked as he continued his path, till he was right under her breasts. His hands gently caresses over her sides, causing goosebumps to cover Chloe’s arms.

He scoops up a little, to be back to face level. “You sure you…”, he starts but can’t even finish his question. Her lips softly peck on his again, and she nods with a sweet smile.

“I’m sure”, she says before pulling slightly up and leave her arms in the air. Lucifer takes the hem of her shirt in his hands and softly pulls it over her head.

His hand falls upon her bare back, while gently lowering her body down. The couple just stare in each other’s sparkling eyes. The way he held her and touches her is so gentle and soft, she could barely believe it. She reaches her hand up till his cheek and wipes her fingertips up and down his one of his stubbly cheeks. He stares down at her with the kindest, affected eyes, that she lets out a deep breath.

“I love you”, she says in the softest voice.

She knows him, so she knew it would take Lucifer by surprise, which was pretty obvious by his expression. Chloe’s smile even grows into a grin, just by seeing his stunned face. She knows this is a whole new concept for him, so the fact that he didn’t react right away didn’t offend her at all. After all, no woman ever told him these words right before having sex.

He moves closer towards her, resting his weight on his elbow right beside her face. He lowers his arm and carefully caresses his fingers through her wavy hair. And then the sweetest, most humble smile she had ever seen on him appeared.

“I love you, too”, he whispers with a proud smile, before closing the distance and linking his lips with hers.

Her face rests on his chest, as he traces his fingers over her bare back. He can tell she’s deep in her thoughts, and he knows exactly what she is thinking about. He moves his hand to her hair, and softly massages through it for a few seconds. His lips plant a kiss on the top of her head, to which she gazes up from her daydreaming.

She shoots him a tiny, yet very different smile, while throwing an arm around his chest.

“What’s that?”, he says in wonder, while his hands lands on her cheek, moving his thumb over her lips.

Her smile grows and a shrug follows. “Nothing. I’m just happy”,

It flatters him to hear her say that, so he smiles while unlocking their gaze. Instead his eyes follow his fingers that softly caresses through her hair.

“Me too”, he says then, right before he finds her eyes again. He’s just about to say something, when Chloe’s phone buzzes. She softly moves a little out of his arms, to check the text.

“It’s Maze, says she’ll drop by in about an hour or so”, she informs while locking her phone again and nestling right back into his awaiting arms.

“Oh”, Lucifer sounds cheery. “With her plus one, I assume?”,

Chloe’s lips separate in surprise. “How do you know? I wanted to see your face when you found out!”, she cried out, to which Lucifer chuckles amused.

He rubs his hand softly over her back, as he raises his eyebrows mysteriously. Chloe cocks her head with a curious frown. “How do you know, really?”,

“Well um”, he starts a bit uneasy. “Amenadiel told me”,

“Oh”, she sounds surprised, yet she looks a bit puzzled. “You kept in touch with him?”, Honestly, she didn’t truly like that idea, considering Amenadiel never had felt the need to tell her.

As if he can read her mind he speaks up. “I told him not to tell you anything”,

She sighs, while nodding. “Al right, well”, Lucifer pushes his body to sit up a bit straighter and Chloe follows along, sitting up as well. He seems stern all at once, which makes her anxious.

“A couple months ago, I reached out to him, asking him for some help”

“With what?”, She asks curiously, while they both nestle their backs against the wall.

“To find a way to get out of hell, of course”, he says casually while looking into her hopeful eyes. The room stays silent for quite a while, as Lucifer thought back about the last meeting with Amenadiel. Could it really? Could it really be that there was a way to get out of hell? He was stuck in that theory again, until Chloe takes his hand in hers and get his attention back to her concerned eyes now. “There is a chance we might have found a way”,

Chloe’s mouth drops, and just when she is about to shoot him tons of question and is ready to hang onto his lips by every word…

“Chloe?”, a male voice blasted through the house.

Both of them jump up by the sudden interruption. Chloe shoots a glance at the clock on her nightstand and sees it’s past noon. “Shit, Dan and Trixie”,

They have completely lost track of time. Both of them jump from under the covers and quickly start getting dressed.

“Chloe?”, Dan calls out once more, just when Chloe has pursed herself into the closest jeans she could find and Lucifer being busy buckling his bent.

“Hey, I’m in here”, she gives a sign of living, while quickly pulling an oversized shirt over her head, hoping that it wasn’t noticeable that she wasn’t wearing a bra. She quickly shoots a glance Lucifer’s way who was very busy trying to button his shirt. She almost laughed by seeing the nerves on his face. With her foot she quickly kicks his jacket under the bed, right in time.

Trixie comes running in the room while wearing a huge balloon. “Happy birth---” she screams but stops midsentence while gazing behind her mom.

“LUCIFER!”, she cries out super excited, while running his way. Her arms hooked around his middle while hugging him tight.

“Hello little human”, he says a bit uncomfortable, yet happy to see her again. He pets her on her brown hair a couple times, as you’d do with a cat.

“Well, happy birthday to me”, Chloe says mockingly, to which Lucifer looks up to show off a grin. Behind Chloe he finds Dan, who’s giving a curious look at the scene in front of him. Both of them obviously have bed-heads, the bed is far from made up and Lucifer’s shirt isn’t neatly pulled in his pants.

Trixie apologizes, while running off to her mom and pulling her into a big hug.

“Dan, hi”, Lucifer says with an awkward smile.

“Lucifer”, he nods back. “Didn’t know you were back in town”, Dan’s eyes travel to Lucifer’s shirt, and that didn’t go unnoticed. Chloe follows his gaze and instantly sees what’s worth the look.

“Yeah um, I’m not back – yet, just visiting”, he smiles nervously, which was very out of his roll. He suddenly notices Chloe shooting him glances towards his shirt, while trying to hold back a smile.

Lucifer quickly glances down at his shirt and notices he had skipped a button by accident.

“Oh hell”, he says under his breathe, while quickly changing his buttons and tucking his shirt in his pants. 

“We made a cholate cake”, Trixie says cluelessly and thrilled while pointing at the box Dan was holding.

“You did?”, Chloe goes over to her enthusiastic voice mom, which was a bit higher pitched. It made Lucifer crook a smile to see the kid nod proudly. “Would you and daddy maybe want to go put the table ready, so we can taste a piece soon? Meanwhile Lucifer and I can finish our conversation”,

She nods once more before hopping of to the kitchen. Dan shoots them another funny glance and stays put for a couple more seconds, until Chloe reaches for his hand.

“We’ll be there in a second, ok?”,

The rather angry, piercing look he was giving Lucifer changes into a softer one, once he met Chloe’s eyes.

“Alright”, he says with a sweet, concerned smile. He turns around, not before throwing one more glare at Lucifer, and walks off to the kitchen.

“Since when does Dan hate me so much? Is he really still blaming me for Charlotte’s death?”, he grumbles in disbelief, to which Chloe shakes her head.

“No Lucifer, he, and well everyone who doesn’t actually _know_ you’re the devil, kind of things you just ran off and disappeared again”,

Lucifer frowns a little while gazing down rather sadly. Chloe immediately closes the distance.

“Hey”, she says, while laying her hand on top of his cheek. There eyes meet and she smiles weakly. “You’re okay?”,

He nods and conquers a smile back on his lips. “Of course”, but she could tell he wasn’t truly.

Lucifer sees Dan casting glances towards them now and then, which does bother him. They weren’t really friends, well at one point he did consider him a friend, but since Charlotte’s death things had gone downhill. But still.

“Now, tell me more”, she says then while caressing her thumb over his scrubby cheeks.

“About what?”, he says nonchalant, to which Chloe rolls her eyes.

“You said there might be a way to leave hell?”, she whispers, to which he chuckles.

“Oh right, that”, he answers, to which she rolls her eyes once more amused. “Very well. So we’re not sure yet but here’s the plan…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!! I know all of you were really excited and curious about what the plan will be, lol, so I'm sorry this chapter didn't make you wiser!!! But I promise that next chapter I'll give more details, if you let me!
> 
> As always, if you feel up to it, leave a comment! I love those!
> 
> XOXO


	4. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoaw I don't even know if you guys remember this story?  
But I decided to upload a new chapter anyways!  
Hope you like it.

“You’re going to make someone else the king of hell?”, Chloe sounds questionable. Her eyes weren’t much different as she gave him a concerned glance.

“Well detective”, Lucifer still felt the burning gaze of Dan from a few feet away, which made him a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly his hand reaches for hers and pull her along with him out of Dan’s sight. She follows him carefully while taking his hand in her both ones.

“Not just someone else. One of my long time trainees”,

While she kept their gaze locked, she frowned, needing more information. But then suddenly it hit her.

_“Maze?”,_ She almost snapped. Her green eyes grow big when all Lucifer does is purse his lips together. “And you think that’s a good idea?”, her astonished and bothered voice tells him she clearly doesn’t think so.

He sighs. “To be completely fair, I’ve had better ones. But this one is only temporarily”,

Thoughtfully he squeezes her hand. “I know she’s your friend”,

“She is, yes”, she answers instantly, clearly not agreeing with the plan. “What’s with the ‘temporary’ thing?”

“I need to get out of hell to fix things from the outside. To restore things”, he says as if it’s the most normal thing she’ll hear all day. “And to be able to do just that, I need someone to fill in for me”,

“Wait wait wait, you’re going way too fast right now”, Chloe stumbles out, looking all confused. “What do you mean with restoring things?”

“Amenadiel wants to restore the universe, including hell, changing into a place where no king is needed”, he says eventually. “Right now if you end up in hell, you stay there till eternity, being punished by yours truly. I’m the enemy”,

Chloe listens carefully, because she has no idea what hell’s like. She nods while trying to take in every word he says.

“Amenadiel wants to have a power shift. The only enemy that would be left is themselves”, Lucifer explains slowly. “It’d no longer be a place where I punish them, but they’d punish themselves. Every time they try to hurt someone else, every time they do harm to other people, the harm will be done to themselves. They’ll be feeling all the pain and hurt they’ll cause. The only way to be getting out of their personal hell, would be to show true remorse”,

Lucifer sees how Chloe is trying to comprehend, as she nods from time to time. He gives her a couple seconds to get things sorted in her head. “And what happens if they do show remorse?”

He huffs a little, remembering which part is yet to come. “They get to go to a better place”

“Like heaven?”, she asks almost instantly and surprised, knowing exactly how he feels about that place.

He hums severely and nods at the same time. “Not just like heaven”, he pauses dramatically. “Actual heaven”.

The room fills with silence for quite a while. Chloe runs a hand through her tangled hair, not believing she’s actually having a conversation about Heaven and hell. Yet here she was, and all she wants is to hear more and more to help find a solution to get Lucifer back home, to her.

“And that’s possible?”, she asks cautiously.

“That’s what we have to figure out. That’s why I need Maze to fill in for me for a while”,

She hums while thinking for a few seconds. It’s a lot to wrap her brain around. But she thinks she’s following quite well, and if she is, she knows what’s coming next. Nevertheless, she gazes at him and carefully asks the next question, just to be sure. “Exactly how can you figure that out?”

“By the help of dear old Dad of course”,

Bingo. She allows her body to drop on the edge of the bed. For the next five seconds, she just simply stares at him. “You’re going to ask God for help?”, she’s worried, he can tell.

“Let’s say I’m getting desperate”, gently he leans against a bookshelf and just return her gaze.

“Just out of desperation, you’re willing to seek help with the man who abandoned you?”, she asks in suspicion, which only grew when he didn’t answer right away. “That doesn’t sound like you. You’re not telling me everything”,

He huffs with an amused smile, while walking up at the window. “My Father is not a saint”, he says while looking up at the sky. Chloe wonders if that’s actually where Heaven is supposed to be, or if that’s just something that humans made up. “He has done quite some things pure for his own benefit”,

Chloe swallows when she hears the tune of his voice turn slightly angry. She felt bad for him, knowing what he’s been through.

“Not only did he make me king of hell without my liking”, he pauses and gently looks away from the sky to stare over his shoulder right at Chloe. “He also kept on interfering with my life, just to hurt me even more”,

Chloe could see the hurt in his eyes and wondered what he was talking about. Little did she know it was mostly about her and how God interfered in her existence. Lucifer plans to tell her about that one day, but not yet. Just by looking at her, he knows that it’s already way too much for her to take in, let along he’d tell her she wouldn’t have been born if it wasn’t for God’s evil game to hurt Lucifer.

“He isn’t a saint”, he repeats then, and after that lets out a sarcastic chuckle. “He isn’t even a decent man”, He softy leans against the windowsill.

“Everyone gets put onto a scale to decide whether the persons belongs in heaven or hell… but One”, he says bitterly. “He might’ve started off as a pure man who created both rounds, but along the way, his heart blackened. I think it’s time the universe puts Him on the scale as well and decide His faith.”

To be fair, Chloe finds it hard to follow sometimes. Like is there actual scale or is it just a metaphor? Who knows? But one thing became very clear. He wasn’t restoring the universe for one reason, to get out of Hell, but also to try to get his Father in it.

“If the universe decides God has done too many bad things, he’d end up in Hell as well?”, she asks a bit hesitant. To her surprise, he shakes his head.

“Not necessarily. He’s a God, so it’s not like he’d die like humans do. If a human dies, there are two options, heaven or hell. But for goddesses creatures it’s different. If the universe decides he did too many bad things, he’d end up being abandoned from his own Heaven, just like he did with me. The difference with humans is that he could either indeed go to Hell to make up for the sins he’d make to earn his way back to Heaven, or He’d be able to come to Earth to live along with those He created”,

Chloe stands up from on the bed and walks towards the window as well. Her hands trace over his arms all the way down, till they eventually fall into his hands.

Lucifer stares at their connected hands and somehow feeling her hands in his, made the anger he felt because of speaking about his Dad fade away. Her thumbs trace a few circles over his skin.

“You think Go—your Father will think it’s a good idea to restore the universe? Won’t he know what you’re planning?”

He nods. “He would know. There’s only one person who’s powerful enough to convince my Father for restoring the universe”, a dramatic pause follows, which kind of scares Chloe. “My mother”,

“Alright, then we just have to find her?”, she says simply, to which Lucifer chuckles.

“I have to find her, yes”, he says. “Not we”

She rolls her eyes, but decides to ignore his comment. “Is she in Heaven as well?”,

_Oh right. _Lucifer thinks. She had no clue that his mom used Charlotte’s body for quite some time.

“That’s a tale for another day, darling”,

“But I still have a lot of questions”, A sweet smile reaches his eyes. “Like how you even restore the universe?”,

“That one is easy”, he says. “My father created all the rounds and all the people in it. It’s like a book he has written. And whatever changes he wants to make, he simply has to write it down. He basically has control over everything – well expect over the other divine creatures.”

“Like you?”,

Lucifer nods. “Yes. But that didn’t stop him to find a way to control my life anyway”,

Chloe was about to ask what he meant by that, when Trixie’s voice interrupted from the other room. “Mom! Table’s ready!”, Both Lucifer and Chloe shot a look at the door.

“Alright honey, will be right there”,

She turns his way with one finger up in the air. “We’re not done talking about this yet”, Then Chloe sighs and rolls with her eyes amused. “But…. We should eat some chocolate cake first”, she says while nodding her head towards the kitchen.

“Right”, he says realising how weird of a subject change that was. “I should probably go”,

He says while he was about to bend down to get his jacket from under the bed. But Chloe reaches for his arm and pulls him back her way.

“You can’t go”, she says firmly, to which he frowns. “There’s cake!”,

“I have to go, detective. Maze and I still have quite some things to discuss”,

Her face falls, even though she tries to hide her disappointment. She knows she shouldn’t be disappointed. He already stayed for hours and they have had such a great time. But she was eager for more and felt sad she couldn’t spend the rest of the day having him by her side.

Yet she lets go of his arm and shoots him her best smile. “Of course”, she says. To her surprise he just kept on staring at her for a few seconds, with a tilted head and a frowning look, before he bend down and reaches for his jacket.

Both of them walk out of the bedroom and head towards the front door, passing the kitchen.

“You’re not staying for cake?”, Trixie shouts at him, with instant disappointment in her voice. Lucifer look at the table where Dan and Trixie were sitting and didn’t seem to know what to say.

Chloe turns around, facing away from Lucifer to find her daughter’s eyes. “No Trix, sorry um – Lucifer can’t stay”, she fills in for him, but to her surprise she suddenly feels a hand land on the small of her back.

“You know what? I’d like a slice”, the warmth of his hand felt so good and comforting at the same time.

Chloe looks up at him with a genuine smile this time.

“You’re sweet but you don’t have to if you want to get to – your thing”, he shakes his head.

“That can wait a few hours. There are more important things right now”, he says while never getting his eyes off of her.

She beams at him, before they both take a seat at the diner table.

Lucifer listened to some of Trixie’s story, while Dan told him a story about how he had bought tickets to a theatre to surprise Ella. Lucifer had picked up in the conversation a bit confused, asking him why he’d want to surprise Ella. The table had started laughing, while eventually filling Lucifer in on how they had started dating a few months ago. Not without a snappy comment of Dan on ‘how you can’t notice these things if you’re halfway around the world’. Lucifer had wisely ignored it, and had only spoke between his teeth ‘halfway between rounds’, to which Chloe let out a secret laugh.

Not much later, Ella, Maze and Eve came by, even bringing a gift. As usual, it was some type of knife, which did no longer surprise Chloe, but still. It stayed odd. All of them sat together at the table for about an hour, until Maze and Lucifer had to take off, under an excuse that they had to attend a meeting for Lux. Maze quickly went outside to say goodbye to Trixie who was playing outside, while Dan, Ella and Eve kept talking for a while, Lucifer and Chloe walked up to the front door already.

“Thank you for staying for cake”,

He smiles. “For you, gladly”,

She intertwined her fingers with his when she asks:

“When will I see you again?”

“I’m not sure”, Lucifer sighs, clearly having trouble with it himself. “Hopefully soon. We’ll go meet Amanediel at his place, I’ll ask him to fill you in on what we spoke about. He’ll be able to answer all your questions, alright?”,

She nods with a tiny smile. “Alright”, they hear Maze come back in. “Be safe”,

He bobs his head and before they know, Maze and Eve appear from behind them, ready to leave. Chloe gives Maze a big hug and wishes her good luck and says goodbye to Eve afterwards. Both women already walk outside the door towards the car, as Lucifer still stands in the doorframe.

“See you soon”, she simply said to Lucifer, because that sounds hopeful.

He smiles and nods. The conversation between Ella and Dan had quite down, which made Lucifer glance their way, finding Dan’s eyes on them. He’s protective, he gets it. But yet Lucifer couldn’t care less right now.

He quickly takes a step closer and lays the palm of his hand on her left cheek. Chloe gets on her tiptoes, and softly rests her hand at the nape of his neck, while brushing her lips on his for a long, sweet kiss. When they separate their noses stay connected for a few seconds before Lucifer pecks her lips once more and takes a step backwards, out of the doorway.

“I love you”, he says quietly, to which she beams while sucking on her bottom lip.

“love you”, and with that, he shoots her one more smile, before turning around and trying to catch up with Maze and Eve at the car.

Just when Chloe was about to shut the door behind him, she sees Linda jumping out of her car just in time to catch Lucifer. He walks right up to her, with arms spread open wide. A smile grows on Chloe’s lips while watching the scene in front of her. If there’s one person Lucifer would truly call himself a friend, it’s definitely Linda. Chloe scoots a few steps outside her door, waiting for Linda to head over. Also maybe a little bit because she rather not go back in the kitchen without any distraction.

Linda cast Lucifer a beaming smile as he held Charlie in both his hand, lifting him up in the sky. “He’s so big already”, he says bewildered while Charlie’s looks at him with big eyes.

“I know right”, Linda answers while reaching her hand up towards his arm and give it a soft squeeze. “I’m sure he misses his uncle”,

“Nonsense doctor”, he answers after a couple seconds of silence, as he was too focused on his nephew. He kept his eyes on the little baby in his arms as he continued. “He already has all the love he needs”,

The way he says it so casually and naturally, makes Linda swallow with a soft smile. “Yeah he does have a lot of people around him. But they’re not you”,

That’s what it took for Lucifer to raise his eyes back to Linda. Her words touches him, she can tell by the tiny smile on his lips. He’d never say so though, that’s not his style. So instead he reaches Charlie back out to his mom. Charlie instantly nestles back against her chest.

“I should go”,

“I know, Amenadiel is waiting for you”, she confirms while looking at him. “But how are you holding up?”,

He shrugs and ends up nodding casually. “I’m all good, doctor”,

She smiles even though she knows his words weren’t very truthful.

“It’s good to see you”, she says while she squeezes his arm one last time.

“And I you”, he shoots her a sweet smile and caresses over Charlie’s back one last time, before heading to Maze’s car. He quickly glances at Chloe’s house again to find her waiting for Linda. An instant smile appears when she waves him goodbye.

“Hi there!”, Linda says while picking Charlie’s hand up to wave Chloe’s way. “Happy birthday!”,

“Thank you so much”, Chloe throws one arm around her shoulder for a hug, while in the meantime taking Charlie’s hand in hers.

“I see you already got one hell of a birthday present”,

Chloe breaks the hug to give Linda a confused look. She meets Linda’s amused, sparkling eyes while she bobbed her head backwards, towards the now leaving car.

“Ohhhh that”, Chloe says with a mischievous smile, before sucking on her bottom lip.

“Did anything happen?”, she asks directly, to which Chloe chuckles.

“Maybe”, is all she says as they enter the house again.

The conversation between Dan and Ella had picked up again, yet she knows it was just for show. When they walks back in the kitchen, first attention always goes to Charlie, who’s too adorable for his own good.

After a couple minutes they’re all siting at the table and the talks about whether Charlie already sleep through the night and which milk he’s on right now start to fade out.

“Is he back for good?”, Ella suddenly asks then, while pulling up one of her brows.

Chloe chuckles. “Lucifer?”, and she shakes her head. “No, not yet at least. But that’s alright”,

“You do look happy”, she observes, to which Chloe nods. “I am happy”

Ella stays silent for a few seconds while shooting Dan a piercing glance.

“Right”, he says then while jumping up from his chair. Ella’s never very subtle. “I’ll go check what Trixie’s up to”

Linda chuckles while shaking her head amused while everyone’s eyes followed Dan’s movements. The table stays silent until the door closed behind Dan.

“Tell us everything”

To be quite fair, explaining everything to both of them at the same time wasn’t easy. It’s never fun to be more discrete about what’s happening towards Ella. But she simply doesn’t know about all these divine creatures, and maybe that’s for the best as well. Luckily there was martini to swallow it all down.

“So are you two like, together now?”, Ella asks, which is a hard question. How do you answer this question if you don’t know the whole story? Chloe opens her mouth to answer the question but she’s not sure how to.

“Give them some time girl”, Linda says then, helping Chloe out.

“Some time? These two have been heads over heels since I’ve known them!”,

The table goes silent after that. Chloe hates to keep things from her.

“I’m sorry, maybe I—“,

“No, Ella, no, it’s fine”, Chloe says while reaching for her hand. “You’re right. I guess it’s just always so complex, you know? He lives far away now, remember? He has obligations there and no matter how badly he wants to come back here, we just don’t know if it will work out”,

Ella nods while taking Chloe’s hand in hers and squeezes it.

“I know. But I just know you two will find your way back”, she smiles, to which Chloe lets out a deep breath.

“How could you possibly be so sure?”

“Because God has a plan for you two. Just wait and see. Have faith”,

Linda almost chokes in her drink by that sentence, that even Charlie looked up from out of his pram.

If only she knew.

“You can try long distance for now, you know? Facetime can be fun”, she says unknowingly while taking a sip of her martini.

Chloe smiles and nods while locking eyes with Linda, who gives her a comforting smile.

After a long, fun day, Chloe falls down on her couch with pyjamas on and to just stare at her ceiling. Linda and Ella had asked for a girls night out in the evening, but Chloe had sweetly denied. She told Ella the martini had given her a headache, so she’d probably go to bed early, even if it was her birthday. It had been such a good and hopeful day. She has had so many time to catch up with Lucifer and with her friends. Yet how come she feels a bit sad right now? She got kind of frustrated with herself because of how she felt. She should be thankful and happy, yet here she was, being sad she’s alone right now.

_Pathetic_, she thinks, because she knows she could be out having drinks with her friends right now. But she didn’t want to. There were too many things to process.

So she lays on her couch, keep on staring at her ceiling. Chloe lets out a sigh while rubbing her hands from over her face to her hair.

_Isn’t God supposed to know everything? Like isn’t he listening to whatever you say and seeing everything you do? He and Lucifer already have such a complicated history, what’s going to happen if God finds out what he’s planning? And what if God doesn’t want to restore the universe at all? Maze won’t be staying the queen so he’ll have to go back and all the hope will be lost once more. What about Eve? It’s not fair that she’ll have to miss Maze. And what happens if Maze can’t handle the darkness, will there be more lost souls wandering around on—”_

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts. In a second she sits up straight on her couch again with a confused look on her face. _Did someone forget anything? _

She steps into her slippers before heading to her door. Starkly she swings her door open.

And there he is. Holding a present in his hands. A black box with a red ribbon around it.

“Lucifer?”,

He smiles while reaching the box her way.

“I forgot to give you your present”,

She blushes while reaching out for the box.

Her curiosity takes over rather fast, as she untangles the ribbon and opens the box instantly. Her eyes fall on a dozen of post-its, neatly laying on top of one another.

Her finger softly traces over the top post-it. In his tortuous handwriting stood the words: _“You still deserve someone as good as you because you’re special. And I’m still not worth it. But I want to be, because I love you”_

She gently tilts the post it up to find the ones underneath.

_“I’m hallway around the world with all these people, but they don’t know a thing about you.”_

_“Good job finding that killer detective, that one sounded tough! I’m proud of you”,_

_“I miss you, too.”_

_“I’m sorry you had a bad day. Tomorrow will be better, I promise.”_

Answers to all the notes she left for him every night she went to sleep.

“There are 47 post its in there”, he speaks then and when her eyes raise back up, he finds them filled with tears. He’s spend enough time with her already to know it weren’t the bad kind. “Each one for every time I visited you the last couple months. I didn’t leave them behind because I figured it was better if you’d just start to forget about me”,

He looked down at his shoes for a second. “—But I realised you’ll keep writing post-its and you won’t forget about me even if that’d be the easiest way”,

“I’d rather pick the difficult path, because I chose you, just like I always did – just like I always will”,

She tightly closes the box, right before throwing her arms around his neck to give him a tight hug.

“Thank you”,

His soft hands carefully found their way around her back as well while holding her gently to his chest.

“I’ll drop Maze off in hell first thing tomorrow”, he says then, to which Chloe glances up. “I think hell can manage one more night on its own”,

“What are you saying?”, she asks carefully.

“I don’t really have any plans tonight”, he says. “And considering you denied drinks with the ladies from what Linda told me, you don’t have any either?”

She shakes her head with a bright smile. “I was just going to stay in and lay on the couch all night”, 

Lucifer lets out a happy sigh. “Doesn’t that sound perfect”, he says as she pulls him inside by the hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lucifer's plan work out? 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know whether you liked this! I got some ideas for some more chapters to this story, but obviously only if you are up to reading it! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
